Southern Hospitality
by emadeline
Summary: Rob and Kellan are filming on location in Atlanta, Georgia for their next non-Twilight film. Their agents set them up in a fully furnished rental house, with a maid and chef for three weeks. Will Rob and Kellan find something to do in their down time, maybe involving the female help, and not just for food and clean surroundings? Rob, Kellan and fictional females.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all, this is a story I've been working on for a while- as in 24 chapters so far- that I decided to try posting once a week, on Mondays, or maybe more if I get any requests. I do want to warn before getting too involved in the story- Kellan and Rob are main characters along with my fictional female, and there might be a three-way somewhere along the way. If it's not your thing, I'll mention in the A/N in the chapter and you can probably skip it. Anyway, enjoy the story!

* * *

"So while you'll be staying, I want you and Mr. Lutz to take full advantage of the house's amenities. The house is fully furninsh and staffed- a maid, chef, personal assistant. The studio wants you to be comfortable for the next three weeks of your life, alright Mr. Pattinson?"  
"Yeah, sure, thank you," he said into the receiver of the house phone tucked between his head and shoulder, scrolling idly through his email on his iphone in his lap.  
"Great. The car will be there at eight am tomorrow morning. It will be fantastic to get this project started."  
"Definitely. I appreciate the accommodations, Mr. Kelson."  
"You're very welcome. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Mr. Pattinson, have a good afternoon."  
"Yes, thank you, you too." He pulled the receiver from his shoulder and looked at it with a disdained expression, barely restraining himself from sticking out his tongue at it before replacing it in it's cradle. Who uses corded phone land lines anymore anyway? Settling with rolling his eyes, he stood up and stretched, then slid his phone into his pocket. As he made his way to the bathroom, the most amazing scent caught his attention. His stomach growled in response, since he'd not eaten since the airport six hours ago. Must be the chef at work. Sending up a thank you to the ceiling, he made his way to the bathroom, all sepia walls and marble flooring and countertops, and stood in front of one of the two separate vanities. He studied his reflection quickly, taking in his disheveled brown hair, tired blue-gray eyes and two day old scruff on his chin and jaw line. His green faded tee could probably use a change, but who was he trying to impress? His jeans were his favorite, comfortable and worn in. He turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face, then shook it dry. He exited the bathroom and padded in his bare feet down the grand curving staircase to the first floor, and followed his nose to the kitchen. As he rounded the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks at the scene in front of him. Expecting to see the traditional guy in a chef's hat and jacket in front of the stove, he was confronted with an entirely different situation. He immediately stepped back, behind the wall, and peeked around.  
His eyes swept over the only person in the kitchen. A female, standing in the fridge, reaching up for something on her tip toes. He couldn't quite make out her facial features clearly with the contrast of the bright light in the fridge and dim lights of the kitchen, but her long curly cinnamon colored hair was touching the small of her back. Her breasts, fully covered to his disappointment- in a purple turtleneck with no sleeves, were well placed. Her flat stomach and small waist, down to her tight ass and slim legs. Her blue skinny jeans and black ballet flats complimented her curvy figure, but didn't add any height, which she needed at the moment. It had to be her cooking. Why else would this strange female be digging in his fridge? Taking a deep breath, he crossed the room to her.  
"Here, let me help," he said quietly, trying not to startle her. She looked at him over her right shoulder, flashed him a quick friendly smile, sank back down to her heels and took a step back, giving him room. "What did you need?"  
"The fresh thyme, up on the top shelf please," she said. He noticed her thick Southern accent, flashed her a crooked smile, and looked into the fridge on the top shelf. There was a variety of fresh herbs up there, and he silently thanked his mom for letting him watch her cook when he was growing up, so he knew what the thyme looked like, and he didn't look like a complete dumbass. He pulled it down, turned and handed it to her, then made his way to a set of two stools on the other side of the island with the sink, not on the side by the stove. As he sat, he flinched, remembering his now incorrect thoughts about not having to impress anyone as he watched her rinse the herbs. Her able hands ran over the plant, very sure of their actions.  
"Thank you for your help," she said, glancing up at him from the sink through her lashes. His eyes raised up her arms to her face.  
"You're welcome. My name is Rob," he said, extending a hand. She took it.  
"Gracie Jo," she said with a smile. He watched her turn back to the sink, and began drying the herbs with a towel. He took the minute to get a good look at her face. Heart shaped, well groomed arching eyebrows, long thick lashes over- were her eyes blue? Maybe. Some kind of light color. Her skin looked like soft peaches and cream over high cheek bones, her nose was small and straight, and her full balanced lips were a healthy natural pink. Her face looked clean of any makeup, but maybe a little mascara. She was a natural beauty. He bet if she had makeup on, she'd be like a sex doll. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to picture her in some kind of red teddy.  
"Aw, poor thing, I'll have your food plated in two minutes, so you can go lay down. You look exhausted," she said to him, and he snapped his eyes open, the mental picture vanishing in a poof of smoke. She must have thought he'd fallen asleep.  
"Oh, no worries," he said with a smile and a shake of his head. With a nod, she spun around and began serving his food. He took the opportunity to check out her back side. She definitely had the hourglass shape going on. "So you're the chef, then?" He asked.  
"Yes, and the maid," she said. She turned a moment later, and set a plate of food in front of him with a shy smile.  
"I smell food!"  
Rob cringed, then smiled. Like him, Kellan obviously didn't know the chef was a female. He looked over his left shoulder towards the sound of heavy footsteps, and watched Kellan freeze as his eyes took in the setting. He slowly made the rest of his way to the other stool and sat down.  
"Hello, I'm sorry about my rudeness, I'm Kellan." Kellan told her with an apologetic smile, holding his hand out to shake.  
"It's quite alright, it's comforting to know someone's enthusiastic about eating. Gracie Jo." She shook his hand quickly, then turned to Rob and added, "not that you're not." She flashed him a smile as she set a plate of food in front of Kellan. "Stuffed turkey breast with a grilled peach salad. When you're finished, if you could please leave your plates in the sink, I'll get them in a while. My servant's quarters are downstairs, but there's an intercom in most every room, give me a buzz if you'd like somethin'. Welcome to Atlanta, Georgia." She turned, then winked at them over her shoulder, and disappeared up the steps to their left.  
Rob looked down at his still untouched food.  
"This smells amazing," Kellan said, taking his first bite. "Mmmm. It's hard to beat Southern food made by a true Southern Belle. She's totally hot, by the way."  
Rob wasn't quite sure what to make of the last ten minutes, so he only nodded in agreement to Kellan's opinion, and began to eat.

* * *

A/N: Any guesses on how many chapters it takes for someone to get in someone's pants? I send an excerpt from the next chapter to anyone who drops me a note.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- First Lunches and Pool Spying

A/N: Hello readers, it's Monday again! I hope you are all enjoying the Holiday season, and aren't too stressed out. Take a breather, and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Her insides were shaking as she made her way to her quarters and sat on the queen sized bed. She knew this job was going to be stressful, but being on spot like that, she'd take the local news cameras in her face any day. She was a local celebrity chef here in Atlanta, and she owned the current hottest restaurant by the same name as hers. She remembered back to a week ago, when she'd gotten the call from Paramount Studios, offering to pay her twice her yearly salary to put her life on hold for three weeks to be at these two movie stars every beck and call. Of course she didn't even think twice about the offer, even though cleaning wasn't her strong point, honestly, not even something she liked doing at all. But the publicity she'd get for her restaurant would be worth it, she told herself over and over. If three weeks of cleaning meant an ever successful business, she'd do it in a heart beat. What she wasn't prepared for was how good they looked in real life. Oh, she'd seen the Twilight movies, and fawned over the Cullens with the rest of her girlfriends, but the movies did no justice. She was proud of herself for acting so cool around them. She even surprised herself with her ability to flirt, even though that was subconsciously. Wouldn't hurt to have a little fun, would it? One of the perks of the job she was going to enjoy. But she still had to be professional at all times. If she got one complaint about any unprofessional behavior, she was out. And she definitely didn't want that on her record. She heaved a heavy sigh, and moved to her dresser and her to do list. Today wasn't too much, since the house was already clean for their arrival, and they hadn't had a chance to dirty anything yet. She went over the menu for the next week, and tried to plan out when she could go grocery shopping. Another perk of this job, the black American Express card the studio had overnighted her to cover the food expenses. She definitely would have fun grocery shopping. Of course, she had to keep the receipts and a journal of the menus and ingredients to send them back with the card, but as a businesswoman, she was used to keeping detailed lists for records. She wanted to give them an hour and a half to eat, then she'd go up and clean the kitchen, and prepare for the next round. She browsed through her collection of recipes she'd brought with for her stay, looking for a couple of desserts to make this afternoon before dinner as her mind wandered.

Tomorrow would be their first day of filming their new movie, not a Twilight movie, but she had a generalized schedule for them, so she knew what meals to plan for. They wouldn't need much tomorrow, a breakfast on the fly, ready by seven so they could eat before they left, and then dinner by eight so they could eat when they got back. That was the schedule for the week, and in between, she'd clean, or whatever else needed doing. Maybe work on her tan by the pool out back. Getting paid to lay by the pool was another perk.

She glanced at her phone. Fifteen minutes had gone by. Wow, this being inconspicuous thing was kind of complicated. She knew it was temporary though. She began to unpack, hanging some clothes, placing others in drawers of the dresser. Various jeans and tops, a black pinstripe suit- just in case, her bathing suit, matching underwear sets, few pairs of shoes- both heels and flats, and another just in case- a really just in case- a set of black lace panties and a teddy, and another set in red silk. Hell, with these hot guys running around, maybe there'd be a night where she felt like dressing up just to pretend, only to get herself off. She sighed, then finished putting away her remaining clothes- a few skirts, shorts, work out outfits, and toiletries set in her bathroom.

She figured enough time had gone by, and it was safe to go back upstairs and clean the kitchen. Taking one final look around her new temporary home, she nodded with approval and made her way back upstairs. When the coast was clear, she went to the sink and saw they'd done as she asked, and placed their plates in the sink. She began to wrap up the left overs, then rinsed off the plates, silverware and glasses and placed them in the dishwasher, but not starting it. She wiped down the counters and chairs, then the stove. Replacing the cleaning supplies, she went to the pantry to begin assembling her ingredients for a Mississippi Mud cake, then Raspberry bars.

As she was mixing sugar, salt and flour in a bowl, she jumped when she heard a loud scream, and then a splash. She stepped out past the fridge into the dining area to the windows overlooking the in-ground pool in the back yard, just in time to see Kellan pop up out of the water and flip his hair back, then run his hands over his face, wiping away the water with a huge grin. She saw Rob laughing, sitting in a lounge chair facing the house in board shorts and shades. She smiled and shook her head, thinking she had to get back to the cake, and not watch these gorgeous men horsing around in the pool. Of course Kellen then chose the moment she was having an internal debate to hoist himself out of the pool, his skin glistening with water droplets as he jumped up and dashed towards the slide. She couldn't help but gawk. His muscles flexed with movement, the sun reflecting off the water, giving the illusion they really did sparkle. It was when he slid down the slide again and landed with a splash did she snap back to reality, and noticed her panties were probably as wet as Kellan was out of the pool.

Blushing like crazy and thankful no one had seen her, she ran back to the safety of the kitchen, and pulled out her phone and turned on her music and put in ear buds so she would no longer be tempted to be distracted. Make the cake, make the cake, she chanted to herself, mixing the ingredients, trying her best not to think of Kellan glistening in the sun with his abs of steel and perfect smile with adorable dimples.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is where the fun begins, so I hope you stick around.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Beers and Puddles

Tomorrow is New Years' Eve, so Happy New Year!

* * *

"Dude, you should go in and get us some beers," Kellan told Rob, standing in the middle of the pool, the water up to his shoulders.

"You should stop splashing me," he retorted, pushing himself up from the deck chair. "You're lucky I want a beer."

"Don't be a puss. I'm all wet. I can't go tromping thorough the house like this," he motioned to his body.

"You're lucky I want a beer," Rob repeated, walking around the pool towards the house.

"How about you grab four?" Kellan shouted after Rob as he opened the door to the house.

Rob flipped him off and entered the kitchen. Rounding the corner, he again was surprised by Gracie Jo in the kitchen. This time was different though. He'd closed the door behind him, and she hadn't turned around. His eyes swept over her, and noticed instantly her hips were swaying, and she was singing softly. He went to the fridge and opened it, still watching Gracie Jo's hips. He closed the fridge without the beers. He had to talk to her. He had to know more about her. Her cooking was amazing, and he wanted to know what she was up to now. He approached her, then turned and leaned his back against the counter right next to her and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting. She jumped slightly, then reached for her earbuds. He watched her cheeks color.

"I am so sorry, I didn't hear you come in. Is there anything I can get you?"

He paused, listening. He couldn't hear any bass or static coming from her headphones, so they couldn't have been that loud. "No, I just came in to get a few beers. What're you making now? Your lunch was delightful, by the way," he leaned in and complimented her with a smile. For the first time in his life, he wished he could dazzle a girl the way Edward did, just by looking at her, or breathing on her. He tried channeling him. He watched her hazel eyes widen, then blink in surprise.

"Ah, this is Mississippi Mud Cake, and then I'll be making Fresh Raspberry Bars," she said, looking up into his gray-blue eyes. "Just in case chocolate isn't someones' thing," she added quickly.

"They both sound amazing. Tell me, how did you learn to cook like this?"

Finally, some safe territory. She could answer this. What was he doing to her brain? "Well, I started like any kid, watching my family cook. When I turned 18, I went to culinary school, and after a while I even did an internship in England with Chef Gordon Ramsey in his restaurant..."

He didn't listen to anything else. She'd worked with the famous Chef Ramsey?! He'd have to look him up the next time he was home. He was way passed impressed. He smiled at her, and tuned back in, finding out she had her own restaurant in Atlanta. "Well, it sounds like you're more than qualified to cook for Kellan and I," Rob said. "I'm glad you accepted the job." He gave her his famous crooked smile, hoping it had his desired effect on her. "What are you listening to? Do you mind?" He motioned towards her hanging earbud. She shook her head no. He picked it up and held it by his ear. "What's the name of this song?"

"'Runaway Baby' by Bruno Mars," she said as he listened. Then it dawned on her they lyrics, and she cringed.

'Every girl that I meet, yeah this is what I say

Run run run away run away baby

Before I put my spell on you

You better get get get away get away darlin'

'Cause everything you heard is true

Your poor little heart will end up alone

'Cause lord knows I'm a rolling stone So you better run run run away run away baby

He grinned, and took the earbud away and handed it back to her. "Catchy," he said, pushing off the counter and headed back to the fridge. He opened it and grabbed the four beers, and let it close. He noticed she hadn't put the earbud back in, so he went back to her quietly, watching her mix the brown goo furiously. He leaned in, a whisper away from the shell of her ear. "Run run run away run away baby before I put my spell on you," he quoted from the song, his voice low and enticing. Her hand froze, then started up again, mixing with the speed of a power mixer. He chuckled to himself and went back to Kellan.

"Bro. What took you so long?" He hoisted himself out of the pool and pulled up a chair next to Rob's and sat as Rob handed him a beer.

"Oh, Gracie Jo's in the kitchen making some kind of chocolate cake," he said casually.

"So were you distracted by the cake or the woman?"

"First one, then the other," Rob said vaguely.

"She is one fine piece," Kellan admitted, then took a long drag of his beer after unscrewing the cap.

"I wonder if she'd be game to put on a French maid's uniform," Rob mused, and sipped from his beer, stairing at the house.

"That would be HOT," Kellan said. "I wonder if she's seen any of our work, if she's a Twihard or something."

"If she is, she hasn't let on," Rob said. "Not that we've said a whole bunch. She seems to make herself fairly scarce."

"True, maybe we'll just have to bug her a little more," Kellan said with a sideways smile. "Or, we could have some wicked fun now," Rob said with a twisted grin. He waived Kellan in to share his plan.

**SH**

Gracie Jo bent over and pushed the cake into the waiting oven, closed it with her knee, straightened up and pulled off her hotmitts, placing them on the counter next to her. She spun to her right and began to gather the ingredients for her next dessert. She was still rocking out to her music, but she never had put back in the other earbud. This time she heard the door open, and all of her senses went on high alert. She counted to five, and then turned around slowly, a smile pasted on her lips. It faltered, and only regained half of its position as she took in what stood before her. Both boys, glistening with water, empty beer bottles in hand, stood dripping onto the floor, with bashful grins on their face.

"Ah, Gracie Jo, we're sorry about the mess, but we forgot our towels," Kellan said with a slow smile.

She watched them take stock of their disaster, leaking on the marble floor then glance back up at her, both through their lashes. She knew then they'd done it on purpose. Kellan couldn't keep that grin off his face that gave them away. Alright, well, she could play too.

"Okay, no big deal, hang on a second." She made her way around the island, and disappeared down the hall to the nearest bathroom and to the linen closet inside. She grabbed two wash cloths and two towels, and she went back to the waiting guys. "Here you go," she said, and with a straight face, she handed them each a wash cloth, then unfolded the towels and knelt down as if to clean the mess they were making. She looked up at them through her lashes, and smirked at their dumfounded expressions, their eyes bouncing between each other and the washcloths. "Aw, now I'm just kidding," she stood up and snatched the wash cloths from them and pushed the towels into their chest, then bent down to clean up the water with the wash cloths, snickering to herself the entire time. As they stepped away, she finished cleaning the water just as her cake timer went off. She stood and went to the oven to turn the timer off. She knew she had to start getting the topping together, so she glanced once more at the guys, who were busy wrapping and securing the towels around their waist, then began the process for the cake topping over the stove.

"Thank you for the towels, Gracie Jo, and sorry about the mess, again," Rob said to her back.

She turned and threw a smile at them over her shoulder, then turned back to her task. "No problem. Are you guys gonna want a snack before dinner? It'll be ready in about an hour and a half," she told them. It was quiet for a moment. In her head she imagined them conversing with each other.

"No, thank you, we'll just wait for dinner," they both said in varying forms.

"Okay, hour and a half," she reminded them. When she got no response, she knew she was alone again, left to her work.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is called 'Champagne and Blurred Lines'. I wonder what could possibly happen with alcohol involved?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Champagne and Blurred Lines

A/N: Hi, I hope everyone had good holidays, and everyone in the US is staying warm! Anyway, on with this week's chapter. I apologize for the lateness, I tried all day yesterday to get it up but wasn't having it. It's finally decided to cooperate today.

* * *

"That didn't work well at all!" Kellan exclaimed after he'd closed the door behind him to Rob's room.

"Well, it didn't _completely_ backfire," Rob pointed out. "We got a good reaction from her in the beginning, but I think your shit-eating grin gave it away," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, her eyes did almost pop out," he said with a smile. "She's hard to crack though. Most girls in that situation that had a thing for us would have died."

"Yeah, if we could just get her to admit if she likes us or not- if she does, I think she'd be willing to get into that costume." Rob mused.

"We have to get it out of her- I know!" Kellan jumped up out of the chair he'd planted himself in. "What if we dress up like the Cullens and get her to see us- we would know for sure if she even knows about the movies, and maybe if she likes us or not."

"Yeah, good one," Rob said with a smile. "I have the contacts they gave us, do you?"

"Yeah. We could dress preppy, and tomorrow on set we could get a couple of the bottles of white to do our faces..." Kellan continued.

"That seems like so much work though. What if, and you know tomorrow while we're gone- she'll be in here making beds and stuff, if we left out a copy of a movie for her to find..." Rob thought out loud.

"But then we still wouldn't know if she likes us or not."

Rob nodded in agreement. "Well, at least we have some time to think it over. Maybe we'll eventually become more friendly, and we can just ask her," he said.

"I guess I'm just too impatient," Kellan said with a chuckle.

"I know, but it's time we got changed and made our way back down stairs for another round of her deliciousness," Rob said with a smile, insinuating more than just food.

"I'll see you down stairs," Kellan said, and went to his room.

Rob took a moment to plan what he was going to wear. Maybe some nice jeans and a light, fitted long sleeved shirt. He figured Kellan would wear a t-shirt to show off his muscles, but he had his hair. Not many could beat his hair. Thinking of his hair, he ran a hand through it, and felt the dried chlorine and decided to shower first.

***SH***

Gracie Jo plated dinner, salmon fillets over couscous and a salad, and pulled the raspberry bars out of the oven and onto a cooling rack, next to the cake. She checked her supply of beer, a pitcher of home-made sweet tea, and the champagne on ice she had breathing on the counter, just in case. It did go better with the salmon, after all- that would be how she'd serve the meal in her restaurant- but she knew guys were partial to beer, especially in a casual setting, and she didn't want them to think she was trying to be all fancy or get them liquored up with the champagne. She tried to prepare for anything, and wasn't surprised when they came down on time. She was surprised, however, to see Rob, the first down, dressed up as he was. She would have thought he'd be the other way around. Dressed nicer when he arrived, for travelling, and more casual when "home". Kellan wore a fitted button down t-shirt, and nice jeans. Must be the same for him, she thought to herself. She turned and placed the plates in front of them with a smile. She saw them look down at their plate, then up at her with a smile. She told them what the food was, and offered beverages from her list.

"Champagne?" Rob asked, surprised.

"Yes, it would be the suggested beverage with the meal, and the cellar just happened to have it, but you can have something else if you'd like," she said with a smile. She watched his eyes lower slowly to her mouth, then back up to her eyes. She struggled to keep her smile in place, and ignore the butterflies in her stomach that seemed to take wing at his heated gaze.

"The champagne sounds perfect," he said quietly.

"And for you?" She turned to Kellan.

"Champagne for me too. Have the whole experience," he said with a smile. She nodded in agreement, then turned to pour the champagne. After setting their flutes next to their plates, she turned to start cutting dessert.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kellan asked.

She paused, knife poised right above the bars. She hadn't been told not to eat with them, but she felt that would be interfering too much. She was told to stay as invisible as possible. What if the request of her charges were different?

"Ah, I hadn't planned on it, honestly," she said, without looking at them.

"Why not?" He continued.

"Well," she stalled, mind racing for the best reason. Did she want to eat with them? Of course. Would that be too intimate? Probably. She knew she needed to keep her space, or things could get thick quickly. "Well," she repeated, "I guess I'm so used to serving the food and not eating it." She looked at them over her shoulder, flashed a quick smile, then began slicing the bars.

"Why don't you sit? It's fannntassssticcc," he said in a sing song voice. She couldn't help but grin. "Sit, eat, have some champagne, let's get to know each other a little. We're going to spend the next three weeks together," he continued, trying to persuade. "Come on, pretty please?" She could imagine his puppy dog eyes.

"Alright," she sighed, then turned to the stove to serve herself. She heard a loud scrape, and she knew someone was dragging another stool somewhere near by. She turned and found the stool on her side of the bar. She smiled at them while she sat her plate down, then turned for another flute and the champagne.

"How about you just bring the whole thing?" Kellan asked.

She complied, bringing the entire bucket with her and sat it on the counter. Rob immediately reached for it and filled her flute, then topped off his and Kellan's.

"Thank you," she said quietly, spreading her napkin over her lap and smoothing it, trying to smooth her nerves at the same time. Here goes the blurring of the lines, she thought.

* * *

A/N: Would you guys be able to keep it professional or fall all over them? I think I would try my best to resist for a bit, try not to be too desperate, but I don't know how long that would last!

Next chapter is called Dinner and Picking Teams. Thanks for reading! Em


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Picking Teams

* * *

"So, Gracie Jo, tell us a little about yourself," Rob started, watching her fork her salmon. He knew this was going to be torture, watching her eat. Eating could be so erotic, he was suddenly unsure if he liked Kellan at the moment or not. He sipped his champagne, waiting for her to answer. He hoped she would give different answers then what she'd told him already.

"Okay," she sighed, and brought the salmon to her lips. He watched her lips part, and the fish disappear inside. She chewed for a moment, her jaw moving only slightly. He watched her throat work to swallow. He snapped his eyes up to hers when she started to speak, but she didn't meet his eyes.

"I was born and raised here in Georgia, in a suburb of Atlanta called Dunwoody. I have two older brothers, they live in Atlanta. Graduated high school in oh-two, which makes me twenty seven now. Started my own restaurant when I was twenty four, in a near by suburb called Buckhead." She paused to take another bite, chew and swallow. She took a sip of wine, and he watched her with rapt attention. "So far it's been great, super busy, but I feel I've accomplished a lot in the last three years, becoming one of the top hot spots in all of Atlanta for food and drink. I'm guessing that's why the studio called me to come here," she said, finally looking up at them through her lashes, then away towards her champagne.

Rob broke his stare and finished his own food and champagne, then refilled his glass. He found it amusing how she didn't mention her internship.

"You did that all yourself?" Kellan asked.

"Mostly, with the bank's help, of course. But they're happy with me," she said with a smile.

"Conragts," Kellan told her with a smile.

She beamed back at him. "Thanks."

"So what do you like to do if you happen to have any spare time?" Kellan continued.

He was going for it, Rob thought, panicking. Kellan was really going to straight out ask her. They didn't even have half the bottle of champagne gone yet. Was it too soon? His eyes shifted back to Gracie Jo as she laughed.

"Spare time is no longer in my dictionary," she said with a grin, and downed the remainder of her champagne. She reached for the bottle, but Rob grabbed it first and poured for her.

"Thank you," she said, making eye contact. She had the most beautiful eyes. A couple shades lighter than grass green, and flecks of gold and brown around the irises. She broke contact and looked to Kellan, answering his question, but Rob kept his gaze on her. He was so entranced by her. The way her cinnamon curls shown silky in the light, with glints of gold and mahogany as she moved. The light and excitement in her eyes when she spoke of her restaurant, how they would widen and become more expressive, framed with long thick dark lashes that fluttered often. He wondered what it would be like to caress the smooth pink skin over her cheek bones, to lay kisses along the soft curve of her jaw and down her elegant neck.

"...so you have read the Twilight books," Kellan said, breaking Rob's trance. Shit. He should have been paying more attention to the words than eye-fucking her head.

"I have, and seen the movies," she admitted shyly, and drained her third glass. Rob automatically filled hers, and topped his and Kellan's off. She smiled in thanks at him. He gave her his crooked grin back.

"So, the big question is, who's team are you on?" Kellan asked with a grin.

Rob watched Gracie Jo's eyes shift from Kellan to him, then down to her glass.

"I'm Switzerland," she said with a smile.

Kellan scoffed. "Not fair!" he shouted.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed, holding up her hands defensively, her glass in her left and a small smile on her face.

"Come on, nobody's _honestly_ Team Switzerland," Kellan told her.

"Gah. Fine," She paused, took another couple swallows of her champagne, stalling. "Team Jacob?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Well now you're just lying," Kellan called her out.

"Alright, alright! I confess." She took a deep breath. "Both Team Jacob and Edward are so overdone, and sometimes I rebel against mainstream," she said slowly. "I love all the Cullens for different reasons, and even Jacob. Jacob's warm and strong, but too rash for me. Edward is sensitive, but too emo, but the hair is just-..." her eyes flicked to Rob's hair. He gave her the crooked grin. "Jasper, well, he alters your moods and that would piss me off- I need to work through them. Carlisle, he seems a little boring to me, but he's really smart and level headed, which I like. And then there's Emmett," she paused and finished her glass, meeting both Rob and Kellans's eyes. She laughed. "I'm Team Emmett," she admitted.

"Yes!" Kellan cheered. "Why?"

"He seems so spontaneous and fun loving, down for anything. It seems like what you see is what you get, even if it's brutal honesty." She turned to Rob. "Sorry," she apologized.

"It's alright," he said quietly with a smile. Shit. Kellan had the advantage from the beginning. And here he was, just listening to Kellan and Gracie Jo getting to be best buddies. He had to step up his game if he wanted a shot.

"But you guys are both great actors in your own right though," she said with a smile, making sure to make eye contact with Kellan, then turned her gaze to him. She lifted an eyebrow and tilted her glass. He smiled and refilled her glass. "I think it's time for dessert," she said, changing the subject. He watched her stand up, falter, then regain herself as she made her way to the counter for the cake and bars. "Which do you prefer?" She asked over her shoulder. Kellan elbowed Rob, and when Rob glanced over at him, he winked.

"Just you sweet cheeks!" Kellan called.

She giggled, then turned and brought the cake, setting it down in front of them. She repeated her movements, but with the raspberry bars.  
"Sorry, my cheeks aren't on the menue," she told Kellan with a smile.

"You got a man?" Kellan asked. Rob cringed, thinking, just cut the bullshit, no concern for tact what so ever.

Rob watched a grin bloom on her lips. "Haven't had time just yet," she answered, her accent slurring slightly. Game on, Rob thought. He exchanged a smile with Kellan as she cut the cake. Rob watched her serve a small piece of cake and a small bar on three plates, along with a fork. Have your cake and eat it too, in more ways than one, he thought. He'll just bide his time, and when it came, he'd make that move.  
He topped off everyone's glasses, draining the bottle. His eyes moved to her face, and saw it fall as the last drop landed in her cup.

"Is anyone going to want more champagne?" She asked, looking between them. They both nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back," she told them, and made her way to the stairs. He saw her waver only once until she was out of site.

"Man, she's smokin'," Kellan said to the empty hall, then turned to Rob.

"Yes, yes she is," he agreed.

"Why are you so quiet? You're king of acting like Emoward," Kellan said with a grin and a playful push.

"I know, I'm just biding my time," he said with a sly grin.

"Well, just know that the more you drink, the quieter you get, and you're already quiet enough. Me, the more I drink, the louder I get, and I'm already loud."

"I'm aware, thank you," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, we should play truth or dare," Kellan said with a grin. "Maybe we can get that costume on."

"I think we've gotten enough out of her for one night. Let's save some for another," he said.

"But, don't you want her in that costume?" Kellan asked quietly.

"Of course I do. But we don't even have that costume yet," he reminded.

"True."

"Besides. We have to be up at six. Which means she has to be up early too, to fix us breakfast."

"Spoilsport," Kellan grumbled. "So when she comes back with that bottle of champagne, that trip was a waste for her?"

"No, I think we can have a couple more drinks, talk, but no truth or dare tonight, or anything else for that matter. We still haven't crossed into the familiar territory with her yet. Just because she watched our movies doesn't mean we're all instantly best friends with benefits, as much as I'd like to be," he said with a grin. It was then he saw her come out of the dark hall with another bottle of champagne.

"I couldn't find the same bottle we had, but this is as close as it gets, hope you don't mind," she said, holding up the bottle and making her way to a drawer to fish for a bottle opener, then returning to her stool. She sat and opened the bottle, and set it in the bucket of ice. They sat in silence for a moment, enjoying their dessert.

* * *

A/N: Who's team are you guys on? And would you switch teams if you were faced with the actor?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- Southern Hospitality- Dessert and Dancing

A/N: Here's Chapter six. Hope you enjoy. The next chapter things start to heat up, and I'm also contemplating making bigger chapters, starting next week, to move things along some.

* * *

"Gracie Jo, you've outdone yourself with this cake. It's amazing," Rob complimented her.

She felt her face heat, so she tilted her chin to her chest and gave a small smile. "Thank you," she said. She wondered why he hadn't said much tonight. Granted Kellan was kind of loud and maybe a little overbearing, but he'd hardly said anything. And he was so bold in the kitchen with her earlier, with the song. Maybe it was Kellan. She knew Rob watched her like a hawk, and she was trying so hard to take things slow so she wouldn't be clumsy and look ridiculous. She was thankful for the wine, but she was so tipsy, another two drinks she would be drunk, and when she got tipsy, she wanted to dance. She wondered if they danced. She wanted to dance with one of them, she didn't care who. But that would be so unprofessional. She frowned slightly at the thought. So many lines, in her opinion of professionalism, were being crossed tonight. She'd never do this with her co-workers. Maybe because they weren't screw-worthy rich actors. Not that being rich had anything to do with anything, she had her own money, and she earned it, dammit.  
She wanted to dance. She sighed quietly, and picked at her raspberry bar. They were good, but she didn't think they were as good as Rob had said. Maybe he ate crappy food. Doubt it, she chided herself. She took another long sip of her champagne. Maybe she could get to her room and blast her music in her earbuds and dance until she fell over from the alcohol. Yeah, that was responsible.

"Gracie Jo, what'cha thinkin'?" Kellan asked.

Her head snapped up, and she gave him a sappy smile. "Oh, nothing," she told him. She watched him purse his lips at her in disbelief. "Alright, I was thinking how I wanted to dance. I always want to dance when I'm buzzed and or drunk, and have diarrhea of the mouth." She scrunched up her eyebrows. "See?" She gave a half smile, apologetic.

"Aw, you don't have to worry about that with us," Kellan reassured. She rolled her eyes. "Let's dance, then," he said.

"Can't," she said simply.

"Why not?" Kellan argued.

"Professionalism," was all she said, and drained her glass, slanting a look at Kellan and saw him roll his eyes. God how she wanted to dance. But dancing led to other things. Other things she hadn't done in a long time. Since... since... she couldn't even remember. Future note, no alcohol. She sighed again, and reached for the bottle. Rob grabbed it and refilled her cup. He sure was generous with that bottle, she thought. Besides, her dancing with two guys... gah, her dancing with two guys. Her _dancing_ with two guys. Mind, gutter, out. Stupid alcohol. She stole a glance at Kellan, who was moving his lips like he was talking, but she couldn't hear him. She narrowed her eyes, trying to pay attention.

"...we'll be together, and by the end we'll be best friends!" Kellan finished loudly with a big smile. She couldn't help but smile with him, his was so infectious.

"I could loose this job if they found out," she mumbled, propping her head up on her hand, elbow on the counter. She glanced at Rob, who was still watching her. Strong silent type, huh? She felt a slow smile creep up on her lips as she looked at him. His hair _was_ amazing. Like so many times before, she wondered what it felt like to run her hands through it. Shit. Mind, gutter, out. She closed her eyes quickly, then opened them knowing they'd see her plate. Again Kellan was talking and she wasn't paying attention.

"...we wouldn't tell, 'cause we want to be comfortable and friendly too, without having to worry about crossing lines, so we should just be ourselves," he finished, looking at her.

"Yes," she agreed with a nod, but didn't really have a clue as to what he'd said. She hoped it wasn't something horrible. Well, she'd probably find out eventually, right? She needed to focus.

"Sweet," Kellan said with a smile. "So how about that dance?"

She felt her chin drop and her lips pop open. He was serious? He _was_ serious.

"Um, I can put some music on, but dancing..." she contemplated. She stood up, lurching once to the right before she could regain herself, and made her way to the stereo system behind the guys and hooked up her iphone to the dock and scrolled through her playlist.

"This is my workout playlist, don't judge," she said, turning towards them with a smile. Kellan was up and closing the space between them quickly. "Just two," she said. "I still have to clean up," she told him, glancing at the clock. Shit, it was eleven already. She saw him nod as he opened his arms and swooped her up, spinning her around in a circle. She felt her stomach flip as he set her back down and released her. Thankful, she began to get into the song, until she realized what song it was. She ran to the system, and pushed the next button, freaking out about the song.

"Hey, no skipping," he said, and reached over her to change it back. "Besides. I wanna hear what songs motivate you. Let's dance," he said with a sly smile. She closed her eyes and groaned. Alcohol was not her friend tonight, and neither was her iphone. This of all songs was the first one it played on shuffle? Kill me now, she thought as she felt him place his hands gently on her hips and pull her closer, against him as the song began. This would end one of two ways, both of them with her being sexually frustrated. She refused to sleep with them, on the first night. As if that was even an option. It was just a dance.

She sighed, resigning to the situation. "Please don't judge," she whispered.

Kellan scoffed. "Wouldn't dream of it," he said reassuringly.

"You'll see..." She began to sway with him.

After the intro, the lyrics to Mike Posner's 'Looks Like Sex' began.

She cringed both mentally and physically as the chorus started. With her eyes closed, the alcohol coursing through her system, the song, and his warm, strong hands, she started to forget who she was dancing with, and finally began to actually dance, moving to the rhythm as the song played.

She felt his hands begin to wander up and down her ribs, and she thought she heard the water in the kitchen turn on, but she didn't dare open her eyes, worried for the moment her and Kellan's eyes met during the song. Why was it, that this was one of her favorite songs and she always dreaded the end, and now, it couldn't end soon enough? Curse you, Mike Posner, she thought.

She felt Kellan pull her against himself fully, and he whispered in her ear, "Enjoy the song, there's nothing wrong with it, I actually like it," he said. She could hear the smile in his voice. She slowly opened her eyes to look up at him skeptically. "There you go," he said, still smiling.

As the song continued, they were moving against each other, looking into each other's eyes, just as she'd predicted. His hands roamed her back, all the while holding her close through the song.

The next one came on, and again she cringed. She swore to delete this playlist as soon as she had the chance. It was just all kinds of evil against her tonight as the beginning chords of the next song came. They changed their movement to match the new beat. She saw him look down at her mouth, so she took the opportunity to look to see what Rob was doing. His back was towards them, at the sink. She squinted, trying to see. Was he doing the dishes?

They danced as the song played out, and he twirled her around, dipping her occasionally, just having a good time. This was a good song, not too sexual, like the first. Ridiculous.

When the song ended, he pulled her in for a tight hug. "Alright, I'm tired. I'll let you have your turn, Rob. Don't enjoy it too much, Mr. Suck up and do the dishes," he teased. "'Night, Gracie Jo, thanks for the dance, and the food. It's gonna be a good three weeks," he said, then exited the room with a smile and wave.

* * *

A/N: Next week, it's Rob's turn to dance. Wonder if his hair and her alcohol level will change her mind?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- Porn Star Dancing and Cold Showers

A/N: Hi all, this chapter is up early as I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to post it on it's usual day or not, and I'd rather be early then late. Also, this is a longer chapter then usual because there wasn't a good spot to cut it in half and not be shorter than usual, and these chapters are short enough already. This chapter finishes the guy's dances, and the next chapter has some long-awaited action. Can you guess who it will be with?

* * *

She stood waiting for Rob, dreading the next song as he shut off the water, turned and made his way towards her, wiping his hands on his jeans. Why did her stomach twist and her palms start to sweat as he seemed to stalk towards her? It had to have been her drunk imagination, telling her she felt like the prey to a hunting lion. She couldn't ignore the look in his eyes as he approached her, and finally wrapped his arms around her waist slowly. Would it be whoreish of her to admit the apex of her thighs became wet as soon as he touched her?

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, his breath caressing her skin- "I liked that last song, it had some good advice. I'll have to get that from you," he said, swaying with her, disregarding the pulsing beat of LMFAO's 'Sexy And I Know It'.

She looked up at him, and saw him looking down on her with lust in his eyes. Her eyes grew wide, and she could only stare, like a doe caught in headlights. They swayed, looking into each other's eyes as the song played out, and the next came on. For the third time this last half an hour, her cheeks flushed as her realization of the song came on.

"I recognize that look, the song makes you nervous," he said. "What, is it suggestive?" He asked, teasing.

She could only nod once. He had no idea. He smiled down at her, and let her go to look around the room. "We're alone, dance how you would to this song," he said, leaning against the island with a sexy smile on his lips.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the song approached the first verse, and unknowingly her body began to sway seductively. For some reason, she didn't feel embarrassed, and the heat of his unwavering gaze turned her on even more than the song alone did. She suddenly thanked her mom for making her take those dance classes when she was growing up, thanked her friends for convincing her to take that pole dancing class, even if it was on a drunken dare, and thanked the alcohol for the first time ever, for the liquid courage as her movements began to match the lyrics of the song. Why did she suddenly feel like this was some sort of twisted mating dance? She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him, his eyes roaming over her moving body.

But I got a girl  
Who can put on a show  
The dollar decides how far you can go and  
She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks those lips and off we go  
She takes it off nice and slow  
'Cause that's porn star dancing  
She don't play nice  
She makes me beg  
When she drops that dress around her legs  
And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancing

The song ended sooner than she expected, considering how long it seemed the others had lasted. Before she could realize, Rob was against her, one of his arms around her waist pulling her up against him. She could feel his erection pressing against her. She closed her eyes, relishing the feeling, then reopened them and looked at his parted lips, then back up to his eyes.

"That was the single most erotic and carnal display I've ever seen," he told her, his voice husky with need. "And if you'll excuse me, I have to go take a very cold shower," he said with that crooked grin. "Goodnight, Gracie Jo." He held her out at arms length, spun her around once, then let her go, and disappeared around the corner quickly.

Dazed, she drifted towards the sink, and finished up the last couple of dishes into the dishwasher. After starting it, she wrapped up the desserts, put the champagne cork back in the bottle, and returned it to its' place in the fridge. She wiped off the counters and stove, then made her way to her own quarters after reclaiming her cursed phone. Before climbing into bed, she made a list of things to do tomorrow- her breakfast plans, and asking the guys about the laundry baskets, and her chores for the rest of the day. Putting her list on her night stand, she went to her bathroom for her nightly routine, then made her way to bed and turned off her light, then commanded herself not to think of Rob, with his sex hair and gray-blue eyes when he appeared behind her eyelids as she pleasured herself with her fingers.

With a sigh of content after five minutes- probably her record for quickness, she got up and washed her hands before she texted her best friend Holly to tell her about her first evening with them before falling asleep.

Gracie Jo awoke to her alarm going off, and a slight head ache. Knowing she was going to need a supply of coffee, waters and Tylenol, she went into the bathroom to get ready for her day, applying minimum makeup. Mascara and barely-there brown eye shadow, then brushed her teeth and curled her hair slightly, and got dressed into skinny Bermuda length dark jean shorts and a dark pink lace tank top, with a matching silk bow around her ribs, and nude platform wedges. Slipping her phone in her pocket, she made her way up to the kitchen in the quiet house, and turned on the lights to begin fixing breakfast. Getting the coffee maker ready was priority, then she started the blueberry muffins and apple cinnamon muffins, and sausage links. By seven she was mostly ready for them, just needing to set out the butter, creamers and sugar, and orange juice with glasses, plates and napkins.

"Morning Gracie Jo," Kellan said mid yawn, stretching in the entry way of the kitchen, giving her a lazy smile as his eyes swept over her. "Don't you look extra nice today," he said with a smile as he sat on a stool.

"Good morning Kellan, and thank you," she said with a smile, noting his casual jeans and a t-shirt. "How you feelin' after last night? Head treating you okay?"

"Yeah, I've had worse," he said with a lopsided grin.

"I've got coffee or orange juice, if you'd like," she said, and waited for his response.

"Coffee would be a blessing," he said, running a hand over his head.

"Sure," she said with a smile, grabbing a mug and filling it, then handed it to him so he could doctor it as he liked.

"Thank you doll," he said, taking the cup with both hands and dove into the creamer.

"I've made muffins, blueberry and apple cinnamon, with sausage, if you're hungry," she placed a large bowl of muffins on the counter in front of him, along with a serving tray with a fork for the sausage.

"You're amazing," he said with a grateful smile as he began filling his plate.

"Morning all," Rob said, running a hand through his hair as he entered the kitchen. She had to admit he looked a little more awake than Kellan did. She sighed to herself, wishing she could walk around the counter and press herself against him, just to feel the heat that had been between them last night. Damn professionalism. His eyes surveyed her and he smiled, giving her an approving nod. She blushed, and turned to begin cleaning her mess. She could hear him sit, and help himself to the food.

"Coffee?" she asked him.

"Yes, please," he practically begged. She smiled quickly before turning with the pot and a hot plate to set on the counter. After emptying her hands, she returned to the sink, and began stacking her dishes into it.

"Gracie Jo, what do you have on your schedule today?" Rob asked. Had she mentioned his accent made her stomach turn to hot goo? She glanced up at him through her lashes and smiled at him.

"Oh, not much, which reminds me, if you have any laundry you need done, just put it in the basket by your door and I'll pick it up. But otherwise, the house isn't too dirty yet, and you guys haven't had a chance to dirty the bathrooms." She turned on the water, letting the basin fill, and was thankful for an island sink that was wide enough both guys could eat on it at the same time, on either side of her. "I don't have any errands to run yet, so I'll probably lounge by the pool or take a nap or something," she said casually. "How about you guys? Full day of filming?" She glanced up at them before she grabbed her sponge and the soap.

"Yeah, it's an action movie, so there'll be a lot of stunt training," Rob said. "I know Kellan's excited." She could hear the grin in his voice.

"Hell yeah I am," Kellan said enthusiastically.

She laughed softly. She turned around and took in stock of the food situation, making sure there was enough of everything. When she was satisfied, she turned her attention back to the sink.

As they ate quickly and quietly, the doorbell broke into their reverie. They all glanced at the clock and saw it was eight am on the dot.

"Grab a couple muffins to go if you want," she told them as they pushed themselves away from the bar and stood. She smiled as they each grabbed two a piece. "Have a good day," she called after them as they left the kitchen.

"You too, Gracie Jo," they called to her from the foyer. She listened to them exit the house, the door closing firmly behind them. She waited a couple moments, then began cleaning up the mess the guys left behind. Once the food was contained, she pulled out her phone and turned on some music, and rocked out as she cleaned, prancing around and singing, getting her workout for the day taken care of.

When the counters and floors had been wiped and disinfected, and the inside of the oven wiped down, and all the appliances gleamed in the light, she was content to make her way upstairs, armed with her cleaning supplies. Although she did feel kind of awkward roaming the seven bedroom seven and a half bathroom alone, looking for the guy's rooms, knowing her task ahead, she had to remind herself that she was being paid to do what she was about to do, and they guys were used to it, living in hotels all the time. She finally found an occupied room, and entered carefully. She rolled her eyes at herself, feeling like she was trespassing. She didn't know who the room belonged to, but she quickly made the messy bed and straightened the dresser top along with the shoes disregarded on the floor. Making her way into the bathroom, she wiped down the counters and made sure all toilet paper and towels were readily available, and emptied the trash. She left the room, leaving the door cracked just as she'd found it, and continued on to find the next room to repeat the process. Both rooms were equally messy, and she still couldn't tell who's was who's. All of their important documents she guessed were either with them or in their suitcases, which she wasn't about to go through. She figured if she looked at the tags of the clothes, she would be able to tell who belonged to what room, but that was too invasive for her. Resigning herself to having to wait, she went back down stairs and put the cleaning supplies away. Glancing at the clock, only an hour and a half had passed since they left, and she was done cleaning already. She went to her quarters to contemplate her next activity, making herself comfortable on her bed.

Gracie Jo woke with a start, and the sun blinding her. What time was it? Her mind panicked. She reached for her phone on the nightstand and pushed the round center button, telling her it was only two pm. With a sigh of relief, she decided she could fit some reading and sunbathing before she started making dinner, so she changed into her suit and went to the pool and spread out her towel and turned on her music before settling in with her book. As time passed and the sun moved, she sat in the shadow of the house for at least an hour and a half, glad at not having to squint against the sun at her pages. At six thirty, she collected her belongings and went into the house to change back into her clothes to start the process of lasagna for dinner.

About seven thirty, she heard the front door open, familiar voices floating to her in the kitchen that she couldn't understand, then the door close. Her stomach fluttered, then dipped when the voices disappeared. Maybe they went upstairs for a shower first. She remembered how they'd said they would have a lot of stunt training to do, so maybe they were all sweaty- shit- she definitely did not need to go there. She focused on the bread, arranging the pieces onto a cookie sheet and spreading them with olive oil, butter and garlic, and placed them in the oven with the lasagna for the last ten minutes. She set out three place settings, then turned the oven off, and pulled the lasagna out to let it sit before serving, and the bread she quickly threw into a bowl. She spun around to place the bowl on the island when she saw him leaning against the archway into the kitchen. His hair was darker, still damp from his shower, and his face had that five o'clock shadow and that crooked smirk.

"Hey Gracie Jo," he said quietly, his hot gaze sweeping over her slowly.

Were his eyes darker too, or was just the dimmer lights in the kitchen? Her knees shook slightly, and she set the bowl down, knowing she'd drop it if she held it a moment longer.

"Hi, Rob," she said, surprised her voice didn't shake as she exhaled his name. She watched him push off the wall and make his way to the island slowly.

"How was your day? I see you got some sun. You look good," he told her, letting his accent thicken.

"Ah, it was good. Got my to do list accomplished early, so I was able to catch a nap and a tan, but not at the same time," she smiled shyly.

"You were out by the pool?" He asked, pressed up against the opposite side of the island, his eyes sweeping over her again. She only nodded. "Would have like to have seen that," he confessed, running a hand through his hair.

She watched his hand, and wondered what it would be like to be able to run your hands through silk any time you wanted. She saw him smirk out of the corner of her eyes, still trained on his hair.

"Wanna touch it?" He asked. He seemed innocent enough, and her friends would die of jealousy. How could she say no? Her eyes shot to the kitchen entry, then back to his hair. "He's still in the shower. He takes forever," Rob said, reassuring her.

Again she nodded. He tossed his head, motioning for her to come around the island to him. She did, in a dreamlike trance, feeling like slow motion. Once she was in front of him, he surprised her not by leaning down, but by placing his strong hands on her waist and lifting her up to the island behind them and setting her down. She didn't object, or mind when his hands stayed on her waist. Instinctly her legs parted, and he placed his hips between them, leaning with his stomach against the island. He nodded with a smile, she did what thousands of girls have dreamed of- she lifted her hands, and placed each one at one of his temples, then moved them up and backward, the silk slipping through her fingers. She closed her eyes, and moaned inwardly. She heard him chuckle, and her eyes popped open.

"I'm glad you like that, because I do too," he told her. She raised an eyebrow at his statement, he continued. "You moaned."

She squeezed her eyes shut and withdrew her hands, placing them palms down on the island between her legs, chastising herself for doing that out loud.

"No." She felt his fingers circle her wrists, and lead them back in his hair, and then slide back down her body to rest on her hips. After a moment of hesitation, she began moving her fingers again, this time towards the top, where his strands were longer. She opened her eyes and looked at him through her lashes, and she couldn't help but smile. He had his eyes closed, and he was leaning into her touch. It would have been so easy to lean in and guide his head gently closer and let her lips close the distance to his. Her body ached to be pressed against him. The image popped into her head, her nipples straining against the layers of fabric, desperate for his body's friction. She cracked a quick smile, then dismissed it. Another image floated up, again with her bringing his head against her chest, as he nuzzled her neck. She needed to derail this train of thought. She released her hands, even though she thought it'd hurt if she did, and his eyes opened slowly. Their eyes met, searching. She saw him leaning in, his eyes closing. He was going to kiss her.

Ohgodohgodohgod, her mind raced. She waited, body tingling with anticipation.

"And then here's Rico Suave," Kellan said with a laugh as he sauntered towards them. She looked to her left, seeing if he looked upset at her compromising position- her sitting on the island with Rob between her legs, leaning in for a kiss.

"Damn you, Kellan," Rob said, opening his eyes and pulling back with a frustrated sigh. Kellan just laughed as she jumped off the island, making sure not to brush against Rob, and made her way to the oven, positive her cheeks were tomato red. She served the bread and lasagna, while they seated themselves.

She had to get over it and act like nothing had happened- but that was extremely difficult with her body feeling like she was being magnetically pulled towards Rob. She mentally rolled her shoulders, lifted her chin, and grabbed the pan of lasagna. Turning, she plastered a smile on her face, and served them.

They ate in companionable silence for a while, everyone focused on eating. When their eating slowed, she asked them about their day, and what they'd done. They both talked animatedly, and a couple times, Kellan even got up and gave an example. Gracie Jo was giggling throughout the display, the awkwardness of earlier dissipating.

"Well, I'm beat," Kellan said. "And if I'm beat, you know he is," he threw a smile at Rob, flexed an arm and kissed his bicep with a grin. Gracie Jo shook her head with a small smile, and began clearing the mess from dinner. "Night, Gracie Jo," Kellan said. "Come on, Rob, we have another day of ass kicking tomorrow."

Gracie Jo looked behind her and gave Kellan a smile of her own, and saw Rob was hesitating, torn between her and Kellan. As sweet as that was, she didn't think her body could stand another encounter like earlier without combusting or jumping his bones, no matter how many times she told herself she had to be professional. It was getting to the point where it was hard to care anymore. "Rob," Kellan called.

"Good night, Kellan," she called to his retreating form.

"Good night, Gracie Jo," Rob said, and she could hear the indecision in his voice.

"Night, Rob," she called, smiling over her shoulder. It was quiet for a bit, and she could feel when he'd finally left, being able to relax. She loaded the dishwasher with the dishes from dinner, and wiped everything down. She checked the fridge for supplies for breakfast and dinner, and when she was satisfied, she turned off all the lights and went to get ready for bed.

* * *

A/N: Rob's finally getting bolder. Any guesses?


End file.
